


oh my god did you call me baby? (maybe)

by orphan_account



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Almost Kissing, Curtwen, M/M, No beta we die like spies, Oneshot, about to go to sleep but i wanna writethis, based on be around me by william joseph cook, cockblocked?, im so sleepy, literally never listned to the song before but here i am, my first fic will be some gayass oneshot before i go to bed LOL, songfic ish??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: based off of “be around me” by william joseph cook. very short oneshot where owen accidentally calls curt “baby” :) also my first SAF fic ever!!
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	oh my god did you call me baby? (maybe)

**Author's Note:**

> literally never written a saf fic before but like i guess i have to one day LOL

The occasional car whizzed by as Curt and Owen bickered in their hotel room. It was right after a mission, and they barely escaped it. If anything, it was Curt’s fault. But Curt’s ego would never let him admit it.   
  


“You could’ve gotten us _killed!_ Did you really think they couldn’t catch up to us about 20 feet behind?!” Owen scolded.

“Well, they didn’t, and now we have plenty of bugs set up in their headquarters!” Curt huffed, motioning his hands wildly as he spoke.

Owen rubbed his temples with one hand, the other rested on his hip. “I understand that bugs are helpful but right in front of those guards, Curt?!” He let out a breathy, exasperated, laugh.

“But they haven’t found them yet, have they? And plus, we got out safe! Why are you yelling at me?!” Curt exclaimed. 

Owen put his arms down, sighing. “Baby look, I just didn’t want you— _us_ to get hurt.”

Curt’s stomach flipped at the pet name. “Oh my god, did you call me _baby?_ ” He breathed.

Owen’s eyes widened, a faint blush rising to his cheeks. “Maybe.”

Curt flushed, looking down and off to the side. “Uh—“ 

Owen quickly cut him off. “Is that okay?” He asked, ducking his head to look curt in the eye. 

Curt swallowed, nodding dumbly. “Y-yeah, ‘s cool...” He stared into Owen’s hazel eyes. “I liked it.” He added, flashing a small bashful smile. 

Owen smiled, rubbing his (sweaty)palms on his thighs. “Cool.” he echoed. They stared at each other for a beat, basking in each other’s gazes. Owen took a few steps forward until he reached Curt. His eyes flickered down to his lips and back up to his eyes, searching them for any signs of disapproval. When all he was met with was Curt’s soft, dilated pupils, he leaned in. Their lips were about to crash when Curt’s communicator beeped violently, causing Curt to jump. He blinked, looking at Owen sheepishly.

“Sorry,” he smiled, eyebrows scrunching in a shape that says “ _sorry, really wish we could make out and relieve months of pining, but duty calls.”_ Curt stepped back, tapping a couple of buttons on his watch until Cynthia’s angry voiced boomed out of his communicator.

“ _CURT FUCKING MEGA!”_

**Author's Note:**

> ahuuhhh sorry this is really short im not that familiar with writing curt and owen yet. also they were gonna kiss and maybe bone but im too tired to write that shiz so i made them get cockblocked KDHXSJDJJ pls leave kudos and comments


End file.
